In The Middle Of A Muddle
by zaleska606
Summary: Juvia Lockser is the lonely Princess of the Marina Kingdom, her only friend being her servant, meets two equally as unfortunate people at a party. Gruvia Cinderella-Inspired (although very loose inspiration) AU. [Side ship of NaLu]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Is it too late to turn the carriage around?" Princess Juvia breathed out. She had grabbed the forearm of her most trusted servant and dressmaker while beginning to hyperventilate.

"I'm sorry, but yes. You're going to have to seduce this guy or we're both dead," Natsu whispered in reply. He didn't move his arm away from his Princess as he knew she was having an internal panic.

Princess Juvia's mother, a rather persuasive woman, sent her on a mission to seduce the eldest Prince of the North in hopes of a marriage proposal to expand their land and gain more money to the family name. At first Juvia refused, she had never met this 'Prince Lyon' before, she didn't particularly want to marry a man she didn't love.

Natsu, of course, held the Princess as she cried in her bedroom after the exchange. He was extremely protective of Juvia and would even give his life for her safety, she was his only friend, the only person to ever show him kindness.

"Mother said he is quite young but will be easily distinguishable because he has white hair," she glanced out the window and watched as the two travelled through the shimmery silver gates of the castle. "How do you even go about in seducing a man?"

"Couldn't tell ya, I've never tried it," Natsu winked at her, which made her giggle. "You don't need to do anything raunchy, you know. You're very beautiful on your own."

"Not as beautiful as the other nobles… Princess Levy already has three suitors after her, and Princess Mira is engaged. Juvia thinks she will be the only Princess here without a suitor."

"Which means this Lyon guy will have to go for ya, meaning your mother won't fire me," Natsu, at this point, stood up and opened the carriage door. "If anything, just enjoy the night, if nothing happens just say Lyon didn't show."

Juvia nodded, accepted Natsu's outstretched hand and stepped gracefully out of her carriage.

She looked up at the intimidatingly big palace, it was covered in glittering snow which blended in with its silver colour. She squeezed Natsu's hand once then let go and watched him as he disappeared towards the servant's quarters.

All alone, the blue-haired princess walked into the open doors of the palace and focused on making it to the ballroom without catching any eyes. She knew the other nobles thought her shyness to be strange so none of them ever bothered to actually interact with her. Usually, she was the highlight of the rumour mill when she appeared at big events. Some thinking she was deaf or mute, others believing she was faking her status, and a few even believed she was a spy or assassin.

Upon entering the ballroom, the two announcers slammed their poles against the floor to indicate that a guest had arrived. However, once people had excited turned to the door and noticed she it was only Juvia, they rolled their eyes and continue with their private conversations. Juvia quietly thanked the two doormen and made her way towards the bar.

"Excuse me, may I have a glass of water, please?" She asked one of the bar workers, a girl around her age with long pink hair.

"Of course, your highness," Juvia cringed at the title but didn't refuse it. Her mother had once shouted at her a few years back for telling Natsu to just call her by her name, claiming it was demeaning and that she hadn't worked her butt off to give Juvia her title only to have it be thrown away.

Of course, Juvia's mother had only married into the title, she hadn't worked for it at all.

"That was an awfully polite way to speak to a servant," Juvia turned to her left to see a blonde woman in a pink dress smiling at her. "I'm Princess Lucy of the Apollo Kingdom. Have we met before?"

"Um, no. I am Princess Juvia of the Great Sea. My mother is Queen of the Eastern Marina land, perhaps you know her, Queen Naida," Juvia answered, keeping her voice steady despite her nervousness, which was rapidly growing with the glare the dark haired man beside Lucy was giving her.

"Oh, yes I do. She and my father are good friends," Lucy gently rested her hand on Juvia's wrist. "You look very alike, kind of like me and my late mother."

"Oh, well. Should Juvia take that as a compliment or not…"

Lucy giggled, "You're so cute. I promise you look beautiful." She removed her hand and took a sip from her flute as Juvia's water was set in front of them. "Oh, this is Gray, my best friend. He lives here."

Gray snorted and chugged the rest of his beer. "That's Prince Gray of the North to you," he nodded to the barman who took his beer mug to refill. "Probably the least egotistical of the nobles in this palace."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "excuse him, he's angry because his older brother ordered the two of us to marry so Gray couldn't ruin his chances at finding the perfect bride." She looked down and sighed, "I guess I am too, that's why we're drinking."

"I understand," the two friends snapped their heads towards Juvia. "My mother is forcing Juvia to seduce Prince Lyon to expand our land intake. Juvia just wants to be at home and have fun with her friend Natsu."

"Wait, your own mother sent you on a sex quest?!" Gray exclaimed and shook his head. "That is so wrong."

"Two right it's wrong!" Luce abruptly stood up. "I'm going on a walk. I'll be back in a bit."

The blonde princess rolled her shoulders back and purposefully walked across the room until she exited through a side door.

"So…" Gray started. "You and Lyon, huh?"

"I hope not. I've never even met him before," Juvia sipped her water and licked her lips. "I only agreed because I'm probably the only girl here without a suitor."

And she was right, as she looked around the huge ballroom he could see girls being surrounded by multiple guys or even just talking to one. They were probably doing a self-service hunt for a husband rather than being ordered to obtain one.

"You don't have any suitors?" Gray looked surprised and glanced down her body before meeting her eyes once again. "Are you sure?"

Juvia smiled gratefully at him, "she is sure. Juvia only has one other constant person in her life and he is her dressmaker and lead servant."

"Hmm…" her mysterious companion nodded and took a large gulp of beer. "Also, what's with the occasional third person?"

"Oh, I am sorry. I'm used to it, you see, the only other person I speak like the to is to Natsu, my friend, my mother doesn't like and I'm trying to stop I promise bu-"

"It's fine," Gray chuckled. "It's unique and it suits you."

"Oh, okay."

The two drifted into silence, not looking at each other but instead, they observed the room. Everyone was dressed in gowns and suits, looking the best they could to attract a significant other if they weren't already engaged or married.

Looking towards the thrones, Juvia seen who she assumed to be Prince Lyon, he did have very white hair, it almost matched the snow that surrounded his palace. There were two pink haired girls clinging to each of his arms and smiling brightly at him while blushing. She assumed they were related and perhaps both fighting for him to ask for their hand.

"That's the Blendy cousins. Chelia and Sherry," Gray mumbled. "For some reason, they insist that they're in love with him. So, good luck getting past them in your half-assed seduction plan."

Juvia frowned at him and shook her head. "Juvia was really not planning on-"

"Plus he's already got his eyes set on someone," he fluttered his eyes towards the barmaid who gave Juvia her water. The girl was biting her lip and focusing unusually hard on scrubbing some glasses in a wooden bucket. Juvia also noticed that Lyon was actually not paying attention at all to the girls on his arm, but rather was staring hopefully in the barmaids direction.

"Her names Meredy and they are ridiculous around each other," Gray had leaned over to whisper in Juvia's ear, as well as moved into Lucy's previous seat at the bar to be closer to Juvia. "I sometimes hear the two of them sneak around at night together, however, she's usually the one to refuse to be with him publically incase people accuse her of gold-digging."

"That's so sad, but also quite lovely," Juvia glanced between to two they were gossiping about, trying not to shiver at feeling Gray's breath on her neck.

"Yeah, tell me about it I have to listen to his whining," Gray then leaned away from her and once again focused on drinking his beer. "Guess you could say we have no luck in love in this family."

"Wait, family? Gray and Lyon are related?" Juvia actually turned to look at Gray in shock.

"Well, I did say Prince Gray of the North, right?" Juvia blushed at this, she then connected the dots which she should have initially done.

"You are brothers?"

"Step-brothers. We have the same mother, she married my dad after Lyon's past away."

Juvia looked between the two boys and could notice almost no similarities other than their dark eyes, which she assumed must be inherited from their mother. She suddenly noticed that a few people in the room had started to notice her conversation with Gray, and with usually being the topic of her generation's rumours, she decided to take her leave.

"Well, as lovely as this has been Sir, I will take my leave. I hope you don't mind, but I really need to go for a walk," she smiled at him politely as if they hadn't just had a conversation about her awful mother and true intentions to be there.

"Sure, see ya round, Juvia." She watched as he went back to chugging down beer and probably waiting for Lucy to return before she truly turned and walked away.

She reached the door to some sort of garden before turning back to look at him again. He was now being somewhat hounded by a red haired woman and a brown haired woman. Sighing, she walked through the huge glass doors and into the night air.

"So, let me get this straight, you're engaged to your best friend because of his brother?"

"Yes."

"But you don't want to be, so you're planning on running away from home?"

"Yes."

"Right now?"

"YES!"

"Well, that's pretty stupid."

Lucy turned around and looked at her newly made 'friend' with pure anger in her eyes. He caught her storming through the palace gardens mumbling to herself furiously before stepping in to calm her down.

"And why should I care what you think? I don't even know you," she said exasperated, she had a hand on her forehead in annoyance and the other on her hip.

"Well, because my best friend has tried to run away from home before as well and she said I was what stopped her, so I figured I could do the same for you," he gave her a full grin and put a hand on her head. Lucy blushed at the move before swiping it off her.

"Well, I ain't your best friend, pal, hate to break it to you. Besides, I'll be leaving my best friend behind so that he can have his own life," she tried walking away before he grabbed her by the wrist and twirled her to look at him.

"But do you really think he'll be happier knowing you're gone? Will you be happier without him, or any of your other friends?" This time she could see he was serious, his eyes completely narrowing in on hers.

In fact, this close he was actually quite handsome. Blushing, she turned her head away from him.

"See, if you stay and sort things out it'll be fine. I'm sure Juvia would be happy to give you some advice she's always wanted a girl to hang out with," he said thoughtfully. "But don't even think about becoming her best friend, ya hear?! That's my job."

"Juvia…" Lucy looked at him up and down, noticing his ragged clothes for the first time. "You must be Natsu!"

"Yeah… and how did you know that?"

 **A/N: Helloo people! It's very strange posting on here after using ao3 for so long ! (link in bio ayyy ;))**

 **anyway thank you for taking your time to read my pointless crap here... ive had this idea for quite a while and needed release. plus myno1 weakness are royalty/fairy tale aus so sorry not sorry !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mother, please, calm down," Juvia watched as her mother paced around their dining room. "I promise you I tried."

"Oh, I highly doubt that," the older woman seethed. Queen Naida had the skirt of her glamorous puffy blue dress clutched in her fists. "My own daughter can't seduce the right man!"

"I didn't seduce Gray, he has a fiance!" Juvia tried to argue but the glare she received from her mother wasn't worth it. She tried to reason with her mother that perhaps Prince Lyon wasn't the right man for her, of course, she left out the detail of him being in love with a barmaid.

Naida sighed, "you have failed me once again, Juvia. Go to your room and think about what you have done!"

Juvia nodded and swiftly exited the dining room. She was heavy breathing and clutching her chest, although she knew her mother was in the wrong, but she felt awful for disobeying her. She had disappointed the only family she had left.

Once in her room, Juvia sat by her window and watched the moon reflecting off the water. Sighing, she unclipped her hair from its dainty up-do and let it swoop down her back is large curls. She was conflicted between feeling guilty for disappointing her mother and feeling happy for forming somewhat of a friendship with Gray and Lucy.

"You know," the sudden voice of her best friend made her jump. Natsu was leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed staring at her solemnly. "You could have lied."

Juvia shook her head and looked her her folded hands as they lay in the pools of midnight blue fabric.

"Look, I get it she's your mother by blood but she's hardly treated you like a daughter. I don't know why you take her disappointment to heart when she only cares about herself," Natsu sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It kinda scares me when I see you wanting to obey her orders to you."

"But you obey her every order, why can't I as well?" Juvia watched as he contemplated her question and his shrug.

"Because you aren't a servant. You're her flesh and blood who deserves to be cherished," the boy shook his head slowly and closed his eyes as if he was disappointed in the princess. "You should invite Gray and Lucy to the palace. Make friends with them and finally find yourself."

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you," he bowed and walked out her door, closing it softly behind him.

Juvia was then left in silence and thought. She had been thinking about inviting her newly made acquaintances to her home but did not quite know how to ask her mother's permission. Thoughts about the past few days whirlpooled in her head, stressing out about pleasing her mother, and Gray and Lucy's similar situation.

"What has Juvia gotten herself into…" she sighed and climbed into bed. Hoping that a good night sleep would resolve her brain.

 **#**

"JUVIA, WAKE UP! COME ON!" After the loud voice screamed, the princess felt her body being lifted and carried. The person who had taken her was running.

"What's…" she opened her eyes to see Natsu's face pulled into an expression she had never seen from him before. Pure, unadulterated terror.

"I tried to save your antiques but I could only save your moonstone necklace and that paper holder thing," he panted, continuing to run with the freshly awoken princess in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Juvia tried keeping her eyes open but was slowly drowsing off in his arms. "Juvia is… Huh?"

"The palace is flooding. I don't know how that's possible in a Marina Kingdom, but it's happening," he turned his body to push open one of the palace's side doors with his shoulder.

"Flooding?" Juvia's brain still too scrambled to keep up with what he was saying.

Natsu laid her down in a carriage and nodded to the driver who took off immediately. "We're going North, to find Lucy, I'm sure she would be able to give you a place to stay in the meantime. Your mother has already been taken away from the palace."

Juvia sat up straighter and let the situation dawn on her. "All Juvia's father's things were in there, Natsu." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Fate is so cruel."

He placed his arm around her shoulders and tugged her closer to him. "I know." He lifted a small blue box that was placed beside the two and handed it to her. "Here."

Juvia wiped under her eyes and gratefully took the box. Inside lay her moonstone necklace, the one her father gave her as a baby for when she was older, to wear with pride and beauty, and also lay a paperweight, she had made herself with glass and filled with water from her kingdom's docks. For times like this, she would always have a piece of home with her.

"Thank you," she lay her head on her best friend's shoulder and let the dread of losing her home and possesions take her over before they reached wherever Natsu was taking them.

 **#**

"I still can't thank you enough, Lucy," Natsu whispered as he brushed Juvia's hair. The blue-haired princess had remained silent ever since their carriage ride.

"No problem at all, you guys are my friends and I know you would do the same for me," the blonde watched the two as Natsu helped Juvia get ready for the day. "Are you both okay though? It must have been a shock."

"Yeah, scary as hell. I didn't know if I would reach Juvia in time, and we still don't know what started the flood," Natsu sighed and placed the hairbrush onto the vanity in front of Juvia.

"I know, I reached out to Gray after you guys arrived last night and he is currently looking into the whole affair. Apparently, Queen Naida arrived at his palace last night in a thoroughly soaked nightgown and in tears," Natsu and Juvia exchanged a knowing look at this fact. "I'm assuming she is still trying to force you into seducing Lyon?"

"She is," Juvia spoke up for the first time since entering the Apollo Palace. "We got into an argument last night because I told her Lyon already has women to pick from. I disappointed her."

Lucy looked at Juvia in understanding. She walked over to the other princess and softly touched her hands.

"You're safe here, both of you," she glanced to Natsu. "I'm so thankful that I met you guys last week or you would be trapped in the North Castle with her and Lyon, instead of being properly taken care of here."

"Will you join us when mother comes to take us with her?" Juvia suddenly asked. Lucy looked at her in question.

"If you want me to I will, Gray is my betrothed do I have the excuse of visiting him," the three then walked out of Juvia's temporary bedroom. "Do you think your mother will come for you soon?"

"Even if she doesn't we should head to her, she gets weird if Juvia is left alone for too long," Natsu explained. Lucy simply nodded her head and bit her lip in thought.

"We could get to the North Castle by tomorrow morning if we leave now, Gray should have some answers by now as to what happened," Lucy suddenly stopped in the middle of the wide corridor. "But, Lyon will be there along with your mother."

Juvia gulped and felt Natsu's hand rest on her shoulder.

"Juvia will deal with that when the time comes," she nodded at Lucy and covered Natsu's hand with her own.

"Alright, follow me."

Juvia's heart felt like it was in her throat by the time they had reached the stable's. In the next twenty-four hours, she will have met the man her mother was trying to manipulate. And she was terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they arrived at the North Castle Juvia's mother had immediately ran to her in tears. Hugging the princess to her chest in relief. Neither Juvia nor Natsu knew how to react to the situation. Queen Naida rarely ever showed emotion, and had trained Juvia to do the same.

So, after the strange reunion and being shown to her new sleeping quarters, Juvia decided to explore the palace which would become her home until Naida said otherwise.

The palace's inner looked a lot more cosy than the cold exterior. The burgundy walls were lined with silver and almost all the furniture was made with dark brown wood. It truly looked like a home, unlike Juvia's cold blue palace.

She then heard a giggle up ahead and walked slightly faster to check it out.

"As beautiful as your laugh is you need to keep it down incase we're caught," a voice sounded. Juvia couldn't tell who was speaking as she had never heard the voice before.

She noticed two figures on the balcony at the end of the corridor. One was tall and broad, and slightly hunched as though to be closer to the petite and almost frail figure next to them.

Upon closer inspection, she could tell that the two giggling strangers were Prince Lyon and the girl Prince Gray had told her about, Lyon's beloved Meredy.

"Sorry Lyon," the maid caressed his jaw, and Juvia watched as the Prince's facial expression formed a soft smile as he looked at the smiling girl. "You haven't been shaved in a while, you're face feels like toothpicks."

"I have a flooded palace to investigate," Juvia's ears perked up. "I haven't had time for such trivial matters. Plus, I think I look rather manly."

Meredy scoffed, "manly, my butt. You're the biggest softie I know!"

"Only for you, my dear," he pressed his lips to her forehead and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

Juvia felt as though she was intruding, even if it was an accident, the two forbidden lovers deserved their alone time in her opinion. Despite the fact her mother wanted her to snatch one of them. Smiling once more towards to snuggling couple, she turned to make way back down the corridor.

Only for her vision to be blocked by a naked chest.

"This doesn't look like your chambers," the deep voice of Prince Gray said teasingly.

Juvia blinked up at him in confusion. He was smirking down at her and had a playful look in his eye.

"OH, um, Juvia was trying… She wanted, ah," not wanting to admit to spying she spluttered out random words while thinking of a valid excuse to being out of her room.

"Still on your sex quest, huh?" Gray nodded towards the balcony to where he knew Lyon was. "Told ya he had his eyes her."

"He has more than just eyes on her, Gray-Sama. Juvia can see his heart is set on her," bowing her head slightly she then whispered, "and it's not a sex quest."

He simply shrugged and offered her his arm. When she accepted he lead her to a room that had a huge window which overlooked the entire Northern Kingdom. The landscape was almost completely white, with random puffs of grey smoke, dark brown wooden edges of houses, and moving dots of the townsfolk going about their daily lives.

"Your kingdom is beautiful," Juvia whispered and let one her fingers touch the windows glass.

"Thanks," Gray took a seat on the sofa nearest to where Juvia was standing. "I would say the same to you but I've never been to the Marina."

Juvia smiled and thought back to her home. "It rains a lot."

"Is that how it flooded?" Juvia looked at Gray and shrugged sadly. His eyebrow raising in question.

"I was asleep when the palace flooded. Natsu saved me in the middle of the night," she took her hand off the window and took a place beside Gray on the sofa.

She looked at him once again and was reminded of the fact that he was half naked and alone with her in a strange room in a strange palace.

"Um, why are you naked?" Juvia blushed and focused on one of the houses she could see out the window.

He simply chuckled and grabbed her chin to look at him again, "don't worry I won't try anything. I just like being cold."

"Oh," Juvia smiled at him. "I forgot you had Lucy, for a second."

"I don't really have her. I think Lyon just ordered me to be with her because he can't marry the girl of his dreams," Gray shook his head and rolled his eyes. "He thinks I'll take 'the perfect bride' away from him when in reality he's just pissed off."

"But wouldn't Lucy be perfect for you considering you're best friends?" Juvia asked in confusion. "You obviously get along well, and I know you care for each other…"

"Nah, that'd be like you and Natsu getting hitched. Weird," Gray smirked at her and took in her stare at his chest. "Lyon still wants to meet you, though."

"What, why?!" Juvia's gaze snapped back up his face and saw his smirk, "what would he want with Juvia?"

Gray looked at her with knowing eyes and stated, "you are his guest, remember?"

Juvia made a noise of recognition and looked away in embarrassment. She got so caught up in her mother's (probably fake) emotions to realise that she hadn't spoke to Lyon, the King of the region and palace she was residing in.

"Also, I don't think your mother likes me very much," Juvia laughed a little at his statement, remembering the argument between her mother and herself.

"She thinks I tried to seduce you instead of Lyon on the night of the ball," she explained through giggles. Gray looked truly shocked but grinned all the same.

"See, I knew you had good taste in guys," he winked at her which made her blush a little and bite her lip. "Didn't think you would go wasting your affections on a Vastia."

"Juvia always makes sure her affections are deserved, Gray-sama," she tried to flirt back. The grumpy Prince Gray she met at the party was almost a distant memory compared to what she was seeing now, a light-hearted and charming man.

"That's good to know," he smiled at her and stood up to stretch his back. "Do you wanna come round to the market with me and Lucy tomorrow? You can bring Natsu if you want."

Juvia couldn't tell if he was being polite or low-key asking her out after their short flirting session. But of course her answer would be-

"Yes, that sounds like fun," because he was so kind and handsome. And he was lending her his home for the indefinite future.

Bring on tomorrow.

 **A/N: As you can see I love using dialogue lmao apologies if that aint your thing. I decided to make chaps 2 and 3 a double upload as nothing particularly interesting happens in chap 2 imo**

 **Also can i just thank: Celestial Iris, BubblySweets, ShizukaPamela, Star197, chocolatecatsconfusion, and the guests who reviewed on chapter 1! You are all so sweet and lovely and i want to hug you all! I really wasn't sure if anyone would want to read this kinda shit and you have no idea how heartwarmed and relieved i was to see you all liked it !:D**

 **-hashtagjuvia**


	4. Chapter 4

Juvia smiled sadly towards her shivering servant, the boy had refused to wear her cape despite her insistence. He told her the snow and cold didn't really bother him and he would prefer if she kept it as she was more used to having the warmth of a palace and never really stepping outside.

What she didn't truly realise was how terrible Natsu's clothes were compared to hers and even her other servants' clothing. She noticed this morning as they left that Natsu's tunic was a lot thinner than the servants in the North Palace. He claimed this is because he was usually the go-to servant for controlling and lighting the fireplaces in their palace.

As the four approached the market Gray had told Juvia about she could see it was filled with laughter and beautiful lanterns, and everyone was smiling and enjoying the atmosphere.

"Natsu, Juvia wants you to buy hot chocolate and keep warm," the servant shook his head and pulled his signature scarf over his nose and looked away from the others.

"You shouldn't worry about me, Your Highness," Juvia frowned at the formality. Natsu was still unsure about Gray's thoughts on how he addresses Juvia, all servants at the North palace seemed to keep very much to themselves and only interacted with their royal family when necessary.

Juvia looked down at the fur-rimmed blue gown she was wearing. Watching as the fabric swished and contrasted against the snow. She heard Princess Lucy sigh from the other side of Gray and when Juvia looked towards her she could see genuine worry in her face when she looked at Natsu's form.

"So, anything, in particular, you guys want to do?" Gray asked smoothly, looking around at his kingdom and its winter beauty.

"I kind of want to go to the fire show," Lucy smiled softly at Juvia. "Gray can't stand heat so he never wants to go with me..."

"What the hell is fire show?" Natsu looked to Juvia for her share of knowledge. But the blue princess merely shrugged as she had also never heard of it.

"It sounds dangerous," Gray nodded at Juvia's statement to confirm that it indeed was, but Lucy rolled her eyes and looked ahead again.

"It may be dangerous, but since when do people like us get to actually experience something dangerous," Juvia watched as Lucy bit her lip in resignation. "It doesn't matter, we don't have to g-"

"Yeah, we do! I wanna know what the hell fire does to turn into a show!" Natsu was bouncing on his feet. "I only ever see fire in a fireplace when old man Jose can't light one for himself."

"Why doesn't Natsu accompany you to the fire show, Lucy?" Juvia smiled at them both. "You got along well when we stayed in your palace and I would be more than willing to get him out of my hair for a day."

"Oi!" Her servant frowned and flicked her in the ear, making her flinch but she still giggled to show she was only kidding.

"Well, I don't mind if you don't mind, Natsu," the servant shouted in exhilaration and seemed to forget that Lucy was a princess and therefore someone to be respected. He had grabbed her by the hand and ran through the streets with her dragging behind him.

"They get along well," Gray stated, and he was right. Natsu was the one who Lucy was immediately concerned about when the two showed up at her palace after the flood. Her touches and caresses went straight to him and her face was lit with worry.

The Apollo Princess clearly cared deeply about Juvia's best friend.

"They're cute together, don't you think?" Juvia smiled light-heartedly in the direction where her two excited friends disappeared in.

"Unfortunately, they are," Gray tapped his nose as he thought. "Should we set them up?"

"Set them up to fall in love and then make him watch Lucy get forced to marry you?" Gray's face soured at Juvia's statement, she was right. "From what I've heard I doubt Lucy's father would approve."

"He really wouldn't approve. He barely approves of me, he tried to bargain her off to Lyon when the offer was first approached. He'd rather her be the head of the state than with the second in line. When he heard our mother left us an equal heritage he was suddenly my kissass," Gray lead Juvia to wear there were some free picnic benches. "He's an idiot, but don't tell her I said that."

Juvia giggled, "Juvia promises she won't." After they sat down Juvia started drawing a random pattern with her finger in the snow. "I can't tell if Juvia's mother is also trying to seduce Lyon or not."

"Wait, what?" Gray chuckled at the absurdity of the statement.

"Well, Juvia tried to introduce herself this morning when she heard own mothers giggle when Lyon said something about a kitchen," Juvia frowned as Gray laughed loudly. "What?"

"Nah, this sex quest thing is so funny," he smiled gently at her. "Don't take it personally, but seeing you get all flustered and annoyed about her plan is kind of cute. Plus, Lyon is a huge dork, seducing him and having him lusting after you is probably the last thing you would want."

Juvia blushed at his words and looked away. She wasn't used to the flirty type of banter that Prince Gray gave her. Heck, she hadn't ever been complimented by a male noble before. SHe wasn't the prettiest in her court back in the Marina so she never got any genuine attention.

"Hey, have you ever seen a frozen river?" He suddenly asked, and Juvia watched as his jaw clenched after his question.

"No."

He is so handsome.

"Do you want to?"

 **#**

"Wow, that's so cool!" Natsu exclaimed as rings of fire exploded from the performer's mouth. "If Queen Naida wasn't such a jerk I bet I'd be able to learn that.

Lucy giggled and shook her head as her new friend's eyes widened in amazement at each movement the fire made. "You really don't like her, do you?"

Natsu shook his head quickly, "nope, but she took me in after my parents died. She has a weird phobia of mine and Juvia's friendship, which bugs me a lot, but overall she's just a nasty person."

"That sounds awful," Lucy looked down and then back towards Natsu who had shrugged in response.

"Eh, I'm more grateful to have someone like Juvia still in my life. She kinda reminds me of my mum… caring and soft, although those traits are what the Queen uses against her most," Natsu ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how a person could use their own flesh and blood as a pawn to get what they want."

"Yeah, sounds just like my own father. He and Juvia's mother grew up together, although he prefers to keep me in isolation. My engagement to Gray was very convenient for him," Natsu put a comforting arm around Lucy as she spoke, rubbing his thumb up and down her shoulder.

"It'll all work out, as long as Juvia's around she'll stick up for true love, believe me," he smiled down at her and got one in return, his heart melting slightly at the sight.

"You… You're…" she stared up at his face as the reflection of the fire made his complexion almost glow.

Lucy raised her hand to softly stroke his dirt covered cheek and he bore a full grin for her.

"See you're looking happier already, Princess."

 **A/N: SORRY IVE BEEN GONE SOOOO LONG I WAS IN LONDON AND THEN GOT RESUCKED INTO PLAYING SKYRIM**

 **Anyway pals once again thank you for continuing to read this and giving feedback i love you all 3**

 **Also please feel free to stalk me on my tumblr (zal-eska) or twitter ( _zaleska) whichever you use most i will be available for some crying because the last chapter IS APPROACHING FSFGHKJFHBJKDFHJG im not ready save me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Do you like this one?" Lucy came out of the small dressing room and twirled around in a sparkling baby pink dress.

"That one is very beautiful, Lucy. Juvia thinks that is the one you should wear tonight," the blonde smiled at Juvia's words and looked down at her bare feet poking out at the bottom of the ballgown.

"As beautiful as it is, I don't think I have any shoes to match this… all my shoes are black or boots," she sighed. "I was hoping to attract a new fiance seeing as mine now has his eyes one someone."

Juvia blushed as Lucy winked at her before turning to get changed again. "If Lucy will stop teasing Juvia, she can lend you a pair of white shoes she thinks would match the dress."

"I suppose that's a reasonable deal," they smiled at each other and Juvia got up to search her wardrobe for the shoes she was speaking about. "You and Gray still haven't told me what happened down by that river, you know, kinda makes it more suspicious."

"That's because there's nothing to tell about," Juvia blushed as she held a pair of delicate white. "Gray was showing Juvia a frozen river, that is all."

"That's an odd thing to want to show someone," Lucy was trying on the shoes as she spoke. "You don't have to be scared to tell me, Juvia, I'm not engaged to him by choice and I would rather he be happy with someone else than stuck with me."

"Juvia knows…"

 _Three weeks ago…_

" _Juvia thinks it's strange how this water is able to stay in one place after living in the Marina Kingdom all her life," she gently stroked a finger along where the water should flow, feeling the cold nip at her fingertips._

" _Yeah, I bet," Gray leaned against a nearby tree and watched her. "I usually come down here when life at the castle gets too much. Lyon can be a pain in the ass."_

" _Juvia still has to meet this Lyon," she stood again and faced Gray. "All she sees of him are his secret rendezvous' with Meredy."_

" _I'm surprised he hasn't called for you yet," Gray frowned and scratched the back of his head. "Usually when a Princess is in town he's all over them to get a 'worthy fiance'."_

" _Well, Juvia recently lost her home so perhaps he has some honour after all, huh?" she gently smiled at him and watched as his lips twitched as though he resisted smiling back. "Why did he force Lucy's hand onto you?"_

" _Honestly who knows. He said something about me being eliminated so none of the more beautiful princess fall for me instead and steal his 'perfect bride'... whatever," Gray shrugged. "Not really looking for a wife though, right now."_

" _Oh, why not?"_

" _Well, I guess when the time comes I know when I'll want to marry a woman, for now I'm fine with anything less than a fiance," he explained and looked at her with bored eyes._

" _So, Gray-Sama wants a mistress?" Juvia tilted her head in confusion._

" _No, nothing like that " Gray chuckled, "although, I do have my eye on someone. I really wanted to kiss her last night after I found her eavesdropping on the King."_

 _Juvia's face turned purple with embarrassment, knowing he was talking about her. Unsure how to flirt back with Gray she replied, "why didn't Gray-Sama?"_

" _Well, she seems quite shy so I don't know if she wants to kiss me too," he spoke with confidence but when Juvia looked at him she could see he was truly unsure of himself. His cheeks were pink and his hands were pulling at the fabric of his waistline._

" _Juvia thinks that this 'someone' would be silly to not want to kiss Gray-Sama," Gray's shoulders rolled back after she spoke and he shook his hair with his hand before standing straight._

" _Are you sure?" He slowly walked towards her and licked his lips in anticipation._

 _Juvia's heart was beating harshly in her chest. Gray was so handsome, and also in her social standing. Although, he was engaged and she had just essentially promised him a kiss, and silently selfishly hoping for more. What she was doing was morally wrong._

" _Yes," she whispered._

 _On the last step, Gray grabbed her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers._

 _A fierce first kiss._

 _He kissed her like it was the last thing he would ever do, his lips clashing hard against her own. He let go of her face and instead pulled her body closer to him by her hips as she swung her arms around his neck. He twisted them around and pushed her back against the tree he was once leaning on._

 _Their kiss lasted until they heard a twig snapping behind Gray. They sprung apart only to see a baby snow fox sniffing along the ground._

 _Juvia cleared her throat to rid of the awkward silence which had occurred. Gray looked her up and down._

" _Are you alright with me visiting your chambers later?"_

 _And thus began yet another secret royal affair._

"Ahh, Juvia my dear, there you are," Queen Naida suddenly walked into the royal dressing chamber. She bowed towards Princess Lucy in respect. "Excuse me, but may I have a moment with my daughter."

"Yes, of course," Lucy bowed back and exited the room after grabbing her original dress to change back into once she got back to her own chambers.

"Well, Juvia, how are things going with Prince Lyon?" Naida asked in a sweet tone while brushing back a strand of Juvia's hair. "Any developments I should know about?"

"I'm sorry, mother. But Prince Lyon has yet to even say hello to Juvia, he has not visited her since we started staying here," Juvia looked down at her lap as her cheeks became pink.

"That simply will not do," Naida removed her hands from Juvia's hair and started pacing the room. "This ball Prince Lyon is throwing this weekend is similar to the last one you attended. He is still in search for a suitable wife so he can be officially named 'King'. You must seek him out yourself and make sure you deem yourself worthy to him."

"Of course, Mother," Juvia felt sick to her stomach, she felt guilty for lying to her own mother. Yet she was too scared to admit to her that she was already sleeping with said Prince Lyon's brother.

"You must wear the lowest cut dress you can find, men are easily distracted by a woman's body. So, even if you screw up your words, at least you'll have that to fall back on," Queen Naida sighed as Natsu walked in on her instructions and glared at her servant. "And don't bring this bad luck charm with you this time."

Natsu stood with his back pressed against the door as the Queen passed him, bowing his head to her just before she exited. He slowly walked over to Juvia and patted her on the back in comfort.

"So, I was just doing the laundry when I noticed something pretty peculiar," he whispered, and stood up to gather the now empty plate of snacks Juvia and Lucy were sharing. "Want to explain why some of Prince Gray's clothes smell like your perfume?"

Juvia's heart shuddered, "Juvia doesn't know why."

She didn't look at him as he sighed and stalked out of the room, leaving her to her thoughts. Juvia was having fun in the time she was spending with Gray, what they had wasn't serious and was a break from their royal duties and family stress.

Sleeping with Gray was her sanity, right now.

Juvia brushed off the crumbs on her skirt and stood up to leave the room. She was almost at her chambers when she noticed a certain dark-haired prince leaning against a random door and staring at her.

"Can Juvia help you?" she sighed and rolled her eyes towards him.

"Probably," he quickly snatched her wrist and pulled her into the dark room he was guarding. His grip tightened. "You've been avoiding me."

"Juvia wasn't, she has been busy," she laid a hand on top of his on her wrist. "Picking a dress for a ball is not an easy task, you know?"

"Yeah, whatever, you still have another two days for that. These past three days have been crap, all I've been doing is watching Lucy making doe eyes at Natsu and him doing the same when she's not looking," he let go of her. "Do you have any idea how frustrating they are?"

"What do you mean?" Gray was now behind Juvia, she could feel him work on loosening her dresses corset.

"Ugh, they're just so… I can't even explain it. Their hands touched as they were stroking a snow kitten together and I almost snapped," he started kissing down her neck and along her shoulders.

"Ahh, Gray-Sama hasn't been getting laid so he is sexually frustrated and needs Juvia," she giggled and turned around to face him. "Juvia thinks she can help."

"Oh, yeah?" Gray smirked down at her and pushed her lightly towards the small couch that was inhabiting the room. If Juvia wasn't as distracted as she was she would notice she was in some sort of study.

Once lying flat Juvia pulled Gray into a kiss by his shirt collar and felt his hands work on removing her clothes.

"It seems Juvia is not the only one on a sex quest," Gray let out a laugh at her words and shook his head before agreeing.

 **A/N: SOoooOOOOooOOOooo fairy tail manga has ended and i am sad… i wont post any spoilers here tho incase some of you dont read it ^^**

 **Anyway hopefully things arent moving too fast here although it aint really romantic more just having sex for the sake of it hahahaha. Im unsure as to whether i should post a smutty chapter or not so please let me know**

 **(also i changed my user name so you guys have something to call me)**

 **-hashtagzallie**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: just warning ya lads that things are going to be getting pretty sexual from here on in**

 **Chapter 6**

"Ah, there you are!" Juvia heard a smooth voice come from the other side of the bookshelf in the castle's library. "Finally. I thought I wouldn't see you at all this week."

Looking through the gaps Juvia watched as Prince Lyon embraced the small pink haired maid, Meredy. The young girl had her hand clutching the back of his blue uniform and her face smushed into his chest.

"Lyon…" she almost whimpered. Juvia could only admire the scene, the Prince-should-be-King of the North embracing a girl in rags like she was a glass sculpture, his hand twined in her hair and his hand on her back keeping her close. And Meredy clutching to him with seemingly all her strength, it broke Juvia's heart to see two people so in love but who couldn't be truly together.

"I'm so sorry, my dear, Queen Naida was requesting my presence all morning," he breathed into her hair. He pulled his face back and looked at the girl he was holding. "We have yet to discover any clues about the Marina Palace."

"It's okay. I'm sure you will soon, it's a mystery to even their family what even happened that night," Meredy calmly responded while caressing Lyon's jaw.

"Yes…" Juvia watched in fascination as Lyon leaned into the hand with a small smile on his face. "The real mystery is Princess Juvia, I have yet to meet her still…" Lyon explained. "It's been almost a month since the Marina Royal Family came here and only Queen Naida has spoken to me. Hell, even Gray has been in contact with Juvia."

"Oh yeah, Lucy and Gray went down to the lake yesterday with her and her servant, Natsu… The two are awful close, I'm starting to think you aren't the only royal in this kind of position," she sighed and looked at his chest, moving her hand to rest against his heart.

Juvia blushed hard at this. Did all the other servants believe that she and Natsu were an item…?

Ew.

"Hey, didn't you know it's illegal for you to frown in my presence?" Lyon nuzzled against her cheek and made her giggle. "Only smiles from the crowned Prince's favourite girl, please."

Lyon was now kissing all over her face while Meredy smiled brightly at the affection and tugged him closer by the collar and connected their lips in what looked like to be a long awaited kiss.

Juvia, feeling quite voyeuristic, made a quiet exit from the library to give the lovers some privacy. The princess had never seen such a pure kind of love before. Her father had died when she was very young so she didn't remember how he and her mother treated each other, though she found it difficult to believe that her mother would have shown her affection in public.

Looking out the windows that lead to the castle's courtyard Juvia saw Natsu and Lucy hunched over a rather large pond. Juvia shook her head as she realized Natsu was probably showing Lucy the fish he would try to catch for his cat.

How could anyone believe Natsu's affections belonged with Juvia when Lucy was quite clearly the recipient. His eyes practically glittered when she would giggle or smile. His would always brush against her skin as he spoke to her. His lips pulled up into a soft smile. His eyes flickering up and down her face, unsure whether to kiss her or not.

And Lucy would do the same.

Just watching them made Juvia suddenly get very flustered. The amount of physical and emotional tension between Lucy and Natsu was reaĺly getting to her for some reason… She didn't understand it.

She hastened her steps and looked directly in front of her. Determined to reach her next check point.

Only a few steps away now…

Just as she reached a hand out to open the white and gold door it was being pulled up by the other side.

"Oh hey, I thought you wer-"

Juvia pushed Gray completely into the room and slammed the door with her back, her breathing getting quite heavy. She looked up at him in disbelief and shook her head.

"You were right," she voiced, placing a hand on each of her cheeks. "About Natsu and Lucy. Oh god. They were only fishing but Juvia can't help but feel so… hot."

Gray chuckled and looked her up and down. "Yeah, I know." He took a stride to reach her and pull her up to full height. While leading her to his bed he entwined their fingers together.

"Juvia also saw Lyon and Meredy in the library," Juvia added. "He is concerned that he hasn't met me yet."

"Let's not talk about my brother when I'm about to play around with you, Juvia," he shook his hair and scrunched up his face.

"Sorry," she giggled.

Gray kissed the back of her hand and then tugged her closer to kiss her lips. He had already removed his shirt which allowed Juvia to immediately get her hands on the bare skin on his back to tug him closer.

Juvia felt herself being lifted up by the waist and she automatically opened her legs to wrap around his waist when he was suddenly ripped away from her. She felt a whoosh of air hit her and she was on her back bouncing slightly on the mattress, with Gray crawling up to her from between her legs.

He winked before pecking her lips and then going to work on her neck. Juvia felt her frustration growing the longer Gray took to properly touch her, she had started scratching at his shoulders to hurry him along.

He moved back slightly and grabbed her ankles, flicking her delicate shoes off her feet and onto his mattress. Gray kissed her shins a few times before looking back at her with mischievous eyes.

"Lyon's advisors are having a meeting across the hall, ya know," Juvia blushed and removed her legs from his grasp. "So you're gonna have to be quiet for this one."

He reopened her legs and moved to plant his lips against her neck, only leaving small butterfly kisses to rile her up more before kissing her lips.

Juvia grabbed the front of his white trench coat and pulled his body completely on top of her, both of them let out moans at the contact. Gray had a way of making her always wanting more and more without even trying.

She felt his hands glide up her thighs, pulling up the skirt of her long day-time gown to rest on her hips. Anxious for where his hands would go next she wiggled her hips only for him to rest two fingers on her clit above her panties. She loudly into his mouth before breaking the kiss.

"Shhh," Gray's breath fanned over her face. He kept his forehead rested on hers while his fingers started moving in small circles.

He used his other hand to caress her inner thighs. From their time being together she had learned that he had a thing for feeling up her legs.

Juvia removed her left hand from Gray's coat to grab the hand he was pleasuring her with, pressing it harder against her core. He chuckled and shook the hand away to hook away her panties, and plunge one finger inside of her. Juvia whimpered pathetically and looked at Gray in straight in the eyes as he moved his finger in and out of her.

When he added another she clutched his coat tighter and used her free hand to cover her mouth before she moaned too loudly. Gray bit his lip before also using his free hand to remove hers from her across her mouth and replaced her make-shift muzzle with his thumb. His other fingers resting on her jaw, keeping her head angled up at his.

He thrust his fingers faster into her and used his thumb to press on her clit. Juvia could feel herself growing hotter and the knot inside her stomach tighten. "Gray," she tried her hardest to moan his name while his thumb was stroking against her tongue inside her mouth.

He pressed harder and pumped faster at that, knowing she was close to her orgasm.

When it hit her she had hooked a leg around his waist and was clutching his hair and trench coat so hard she was surprised nothing had ripped in her grasp. Her mouth was still wide open when she was done and Gray made good use of this by filling the gap with his tongue.

They kissed for a while until Juvia decided she really needed to speak with him. She pushed his shoulders and sat up, regretfully removing his touches on her.

"So, you good now?" he smirked as she blushed and nodded. "I told ya those two were infuriating together, I don't know how we're gonna cope while you guys are staying here."

"Oh, I think we'll be just fine," she mused, watching one of his eyebrows raise. "Plus, they weren't the only couple I ran into this afternoon."

"Oh, please don't tell me…"

"Oh yes, Lyon and Meredy are just as awful to be around."

#

After departing from Gray's bedroom and having an awkward dinner with her mother, Princess Juvia was finally able to simply lie on one of the sofa's in her temporary bedroom in the North Castle.

Well, that is until a very abrupt knock sounded from her door.

"Who is it?" She called softly, knowing it would either be Natsu coming to tell her about his day or Lucy wanting to discuss the upcoming ball.

"It's Prince Lyon, do you mind if I come in?"

Well, that certainly made her sit up straight.

"No, not at all!" Her heart was racing. What could he possibly want at this hour?

The door was opened and closed in the blink of an eye. The crowned Prince and should-be King of the Northern Kingdom was wearing full pajamas and locking her chamber doors. What is this day?

"Is everything okay, Prince Vastia?" Juvia decided it would be best to be formal with him during their first albeit strange meeting.

"Call me Lyon, and yes, everything is fine," he turned around and straightened himself up, "In fact, I'm simply here to talk to you."

She furrowed her eyebrows. Did he sneak into her room to talk to her?

"I heard some interesting news today that I wanted to discuss with you. About your servant, Natsu," she already knew where this was going. "You see I was told-"

"That I was having an affair with him," she spoke softly yet he still seemed startled by her sentence. "By the barmaid you were kissing in the library earlier?"

Lyon blushed and turned his head away from her, "Oh. I guess there's no point in sugar-coating then. Is that rumor true?"

"It is not," Lyon whipped his head back round to her in shock. "What's wrong?"

"But what about your bed sheets?" Juvia tilted her head in confusion. "Well, the cleaning maids have said you have, um, dirtied them…"

"Ah," Juvia blushed in shame. Of course, the maid's would know exactly who in the castle would be sleeping around as they were ones who cleaned the beds and everything else. "I don't know what to tell you now."

Despite the conversation being quite personal, she decided to force talking in the first person as he was still the crowned prince of the castle she was residing in.

"Well, you could start by thanking me for understanding your situation," Lyon puffed his chest out in what seemed to pride. Juvia giggled a little.

"Thank you for trying to understand my situation, but I'm really not sleeping with Natsu," Juvia smiled up at Lyon nervously. "I'm sleeping with Prince Gray."

Lyon's smug smirk immediately disappeared at her words as he looked at her in horror. He looked her up and down as if trying to solve a tricky puzzle before scoffing and closing his eyes.

"That idiot," Lyon wiped one hand down his face before resting it underneath his nose. "Of course _he_ would luck out by falling for a noble."

Panic.

"Oh, no. Gray-sama isn't in love! He just wanted to have some fun before you made him settle down with Lucy!" Juvia flushed from her neck up as she looked at Lyon with wide eyes, her hands shaking violently.

"Well, what about you?" Juvia hesitated at his words. "You said Gray isn't in love, you didn't say you weren't."

Juvia broke their eye contact and looked out her bedroom window. "Because I am in love with him. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was never going to actually make him marry Lucy," that certainly caught Juvia's attention. Lyon scoffed, "what kind of brother would I be if I did."

"So, what's your plan, I know you have one."

"I'm glad you asked," Lyon smirked.

.

 **A/N: I am very sorry I know I promised to update like 2 days ago but life is bcjskjvcvk**

 **Again, thank you all for continuing to read this for whatever reason and hopefully, you look forward to all these affairs getting deeper lmao**


End file.
